


Together

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Drunk Avengers, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Reader-Insert, cursing, meddlesome avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: Requested by anonymous: Okay :) no pressure, I just wanna request a avengers with buckyxReader where there is a party at the tower and everybody’s drunk except the reader, bucky and steve and all the others are sooo funny and matchmaking the reader and bucky and steve is keeping everyone in place, it’s up to you how you wanna go from this plot, thank you so much! :)Originally posted: June 11th, 2016





	Together

“I’m just glad Vision took Wanda out,” Steve said, watching the scene in front of him. “She’s just a kid.”

“Have you heard from T’Challa?” Bucky asked, chuckling at his team members.

“Nope,” you answered. “Haven’t heard back from him since we left Wakanda. Hey, am I officially Peter’s trainer?”

“Yeah,” Steve responded. “As soon as he’s off from school and summer starts, he’ll be a regular here.”

“Caw caw motherfuckers,” Sam screeched as he jumped down from the beams of the common room.

“I believe I can fly,” Clint sang, prepping himself to do the same.

You reprimanded, “Clint, you’re going to fall and hurt yourself.”

Clint started, “You don’t know-” Clint loses his balance and falls on the floor. “Ow.”

“I found my pokemon cards!” Scott exclaimed, throwing a pile full of cards on the table. Some of them fell on the floor. “Who wants to play?”

“I do,” Tony answered, plopping on the floor and grabbing some. “Rhodey come join me. I can beat your ass again.”

“That was decades ago Tony,” Rhodey reminded. “This time, your ass is mine.”

“You just had to make it weird,” Tony teased.

Steve, Bucky, and you watched them play a few rounds with dramatic reactions and expressions, making it the most interesting Pokemon game in history. Alliances were actually made during the game, even though there were only three players. Scott was clearly winning over Tony and Rhodey, his nerd side showing. Natasha, Sam, and Clint were running around behind them, doing God knows what.

“Did we win?” Tony asked. He was just randomly putting down cards now, giving up on the game. “I think we won. What were we trying to do? I learned so much today.”

Your focus shifted to the three numbskulls in the back. They were apparently playing the lava game where you can’t touch the floor, except super assassin-style.

“Oh no!” Sam shouted dramatically. “The gap between these two couches are too far. We’ll never make it.”

“We can do it,” Natasha stated, pushing Sam out of the way. She jumped from the couch to the other, sticking the landing flawlessly with two hands in the air.

Sam took in a deep breath before attempting it himself. He let out a shout of happiness when he made it.

You smiled as Clint leaned over the couch to grab a shot and took it. He threw the shot glass back at the table, and it landed perfectly on the coaster, right-side up. “Nailed that,” he said before getting up on the couch, prepping with a wobbly stance. He jumped but fell on his stomach. “Nailed that too,” he murmured, his face planted on the floor.

Clint lifted his head to see Pokemon cards scattered on the floor in front of him. You saw him pick up a random card and his face lit up. “I choose you Pikachu,” he shouted, throwing the card at Sam and Nat. But the card missed by a long shot. “Why the hell did that not work?” 

Sam stood up on the couch. “We are alive,” he stated before his footing slipped. “Nevermind,” he said, catching himself. “Nevermind,” he repeated. “I’ll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for-” He really starts falling after that when he lost his balance and he screamed, landing on his back.

“I don’t like Adele,” Nat stated.

“You don’t like Adele?” Clint asked appalled. “That’s it. Friendship over.” He got up from the floor and passed by Natasha. “FRIENDSHIP OVER!” he shouted at her face while passing. But he just walked around the couch and sat back down on the couch.

“Hey, where the fucky is Bucky?” Sam asked aloud.

“You know,” Natasha said. “I’m so confused with the whole Bucky story. One minute, he’s dead. The next, he’s alive. One day, he’s with us. The other, he’s HYDRA.”

“Same,” Clint said. “I don’t know what the fuck just happened, but I don’t really care. Imma get the fuck up outta here. Fuck this shit I’m out.”

“He’s right here Sam,” you answered with a chuckle, pointing to Bucky who sat next to you.

“Oh good,” Sam said. “I always shipped you with Bucky.” Your cheeks reddened at his statement.

“YOU TOO?!” Tony shouted, jumping to stand up.

“We should set them up!” Natasha exclaimed.

“ShhhhH,” Scott hushed. “It has to be a secret. Bucky will kill us if he learns.”

“I’m sitting right here,” Bucky stated unamusedly.

“You too, Lucky,”  Scott said. “Don’t tell Bucky,…. Lucky. Clint control your dog.”

“Okay,” Clint said. “Lucky.” He whistled. “Come here boy.”

“Okay,” Natasha stated. “I think we should do the old closet trick.”

“Smart,” Sam responded. “But how do we do that?”

“Let’s just push them,” Tony said.

“Let’s do it,” Scott stated, getting up from the couch.

“Look,” Rhodey loudly whispered pointing over to where you, Bucky, and Steve sat. “There they are.”

“Let’s do this!” Clint exclaimed. Everyone jumped up from their seat and started surrounding you two.

“Guys,” you started. “No, no, no, no, no. Leave us alone.”

Scott, Clint, and Natasha picked you up from the couch and started dragging you to the common room closet. You turned around and saw that Rhodey, Tony, and Sam were trying to do the same with Bucky and failing. Bucky sat there with a smug smirk, but that smile quickly faded when Steve helped them along.

“STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!” Bucky shouted. “Let me down!”

“Sorry guys,” Steve apologized. “But I’m with them.”

You two struggled to get out of their hold, but they inevitably locked you two in a closet. The closet was small and dark, and Bucky’s large body was pressed against yours. You heard the team outside the closet, loudly whispering, but you were too focused on Bucky’s breath fanning over your breath.

“Those guys are ridiculous,” Bucky muttered under his breath.

You started chuckling at him, because he looked like a grumpy cat and he was just so darn cute. You couldn’t help but go on your tiptoes and press your lips against his.

“You’re too cute,” you stated with a smile.

Bucky pulled you into another kiss, but this time it was more passionate. But you pulled away from the kiss when you heard Tony’s loud whispering.

“I think they’re kissing,” Tony whispered loudly.

You heard applauses and cheers from your team members, making you laugh and place your head against the side of his neck.

“I’m going to kill them,” Bucky stated.

“Yeah,” you responded. “But we can kill them… together.”


End file.
